1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and a method of operating the same for increasing the accuracy of numerical value measurement of an object of interest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses irradiate an ultrasonic signal, generated from a transducer of a probe, onto a target object and receive information of an echo signal reflected from the object, thereby obtaining an image of an internal part of the object. In particular, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses are used for the medical purpose of observing the inside of a target object, detecting a foreign material, and measuring an injury. Ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses have a higher stability than diagnostic apparatuses using X-rays, display an image in real time, and are safe because there is no exposure to radioactivity, and thus are widely used along with another image diagnostic apparatus.
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus selects a boundary or specific point of an object of interest (OOI) displayed on an ultrasonic image, for diagnosing an internal OOI of a target object, and measures a distance or area of the OOI.
In this case, when the OOI is insufficiently displayed or the boundary or the like of the OOI is not clearly displayed, it is difficult to select a point or a region to be measured, and for this reason, accuracy of measurement is reduced.